Content developers, producers, publishers, distributors and the like seek to generate revenue from content items. Revenue can be generated by charging for consumption of content items such as by selling a music album or a book. Revenue can also be generated by charging advertisers to place advertisements in content items. Broadcast television is one example of generating revenue through advertisements. A combination of advertisements and payment by consumers, such as in a newspaper or cable television, is also possible. With the spread of personal computers and the Internet, many different types of content items are now available as digital content items. Digital content items may be more malleable than analog content items, allowing for greater flexibility in inserting advertisements or other additional content.